


the journal

by littleli0nheart



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, LGBT, Possible Romance, idk look at it how you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleli0nheart/pseuds/littleli0nheart
Summary: because sometimes coming out is hard
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	the journal

—

  
“What is up with you today?”  


Chloe studies Beca’s face as they float around the pool in the hot Atlanta sun.

Physically, Beca is two feet away from her in an obnoxious inflatable donut with sprinkles all over it. Mentally, however, Chloe thinks she looks about a thousand miles away.

“Earth to Beca!”

“Hmm? I’m sorry,” Beca shakes her head. Her voice sounds as distant as she looks, and it immediately catches Chloe’s attention.

“Sorry, I—“

Chloe cuts her off.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop apologizing. What’s up?”

Beca pauses, debating on how much she is going to let out.

Instead, she shakes her head again. “Nothing, I’m just in my head today.”

“About what?” Chloe presses.

“I—“ Beca sighs. “I don’t know if I really want to talk about it.” That’s a lie; she  _ does _ want to talk about it, she just doesn’t know  ** how ** .

“Okay...” Chloe trails off, biting her lip. She weighs her options. “You know I’m here if you change your mind.”

Beca smiles. It’s a small one, but it’s there and it makes her feel a little bit better.

Of course Chloe smiles back.

—

“You look like you’re going to throw up,” Chloe points out later the same day.  


After swimming, they (Chloe) decided they should grab lunch at this little deli off campus that they discovered while driving aimlessly one Saturday.

It’s Beca’s favorite.

(Because of the food or because it’s their “secret spot”, Beca doesn’t know.)

_ Speaking of Beca... _

She opens her mouth to apologize for zoning out, yet again, but Chloe can read right it on her face.

Chloe raises an eyebrow. “What did I say?”

“Stop apologizing,” Beca recites.

Chloe reaches across the table to rest her hand on Beca’s arm. The simple gesture brings Beca back to reality - where she’s not sure she actually wants to be at the moment.

But she doesn’t shake it off.

“You know you might feel better if you talked about it.”

Beca’s gaze doesn’t lift from the hand on her forearm.

She doesn’t realize she’s crying until Chloe’s hand leaves her arm to brush the tears from her face, and suddenly she can’t breathe.

She needs to get out of there.

And because Chloe knows her so well, or maybe because she can see the panic in her eyes, her hand wraps around Beca’s wrist gently.

In a way that says, “don’t run”.

“Bec,” Chloe’s voice is soft, care dripping from every word. “whatever it is, you don’t have to keep it bottled up inside of you.”

_ Fuck this. _ Beca thinks.  _ Fuck this, fuck this, fuck this. _

She stands abruptly, Chloe’s hand still on her wrist, and throws a $20 down on the table.

Chloe thinks maybe she IS going to run, but instead she takes Chloe with her.

—

Beca’s heart is in her throat as Chloe flips the page, nearing the end of the journal entry.

The journal entry about how Beca thinks she’s probably interested in girls.

_ Probably. _

And by “probably”, she means she is.

(Or at least one girl in particular, but she’s not ready to tell her that.)

“Beca...” Chloe’s voice is hesitant and Beca is  terrified of her reaction.

“Please,” Beca’s voice cracks in the middle, “please stay.”

Their eyes finally meet.

“Why would I ever leave?”

—


End file.
